paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FlamingPup/Looooooong Blog
A/N: This is gonna be the longest blog I've ever posted, so grab a snack and beverage, get your favorite blanket, and settle in. I'm back from my unexpected hiatus, and I have a lot to talk about. Let's start with an apology for how I acted a couple weeks ago, and for not being as active as I said I'd be. I feel like I let all of you down, and I honestly hate doing that. It's so hard for me to keep focused sometimes, especially with things like ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, if you were wondering). I'll try to be more active from now on, to show that I haven't forgotten about PAW Patrol or ''it's fandom. Speaking of PAW Patrol; I had a dream about it last night. A dream that was kinda bizare, to be honest. It was kinda like the episode the Kitten Catastrophe Crew debuted in (Or what I imagine it'd go like), except it seemed like everything went smoothly. But it was not the same episode. I realized that when I saw...and I kid you not...Night Ryder. Except, I only saw the back of him, and he looked a lot like Ryder, save for darker clothes and a purple cape. He also spoke with a '''really '''deep voice. Not Darth Vader deep, but like a downpitched Ryder voice. He spoke about how the annual Mayor's Convention was coming up, and how he wanted to make it spicy (Or something like that, I don't remember exact details). So, the ceremony was coming up, and suddenly, Ryder got a call from Farmer Al, saying there was a strange looking dog on his farm, and that he needed the PAW Patrol's help. Cue the usual scenes leading up to Ryder telling them about the strange dog. He then said, "We don't know what this pup is capable of, so I need all paws on deck!" Then, the pups get excited, and Ryder says his usual thing, followed by the pups sliding down the slide. My memory of the next few scenes is limited, but I saw dark versions of each pup at different locations, who eached caused mischief. As far as I can remember, these were the locations and the pups: Farmer Al's farm: Dark Chase Mr. Porter's resteraunt: Dark Marshall Beach: Dark Zuma Farmer Yumi's farm: Dark Rocky Town Hall: Dark Rubble Seal Island: Dark Skye After each one was caught, they left a (Rather cryptic) clue as to Night Ryder's plan. Stuff like "Hope you brought sunblock!" Or "You're gonna smell it soon enough!" Then, they returned to Night Ryder, who never really seemed dissapointed that they were caught. He just said something along the lines of:"Well, I'm one step closer to showing them my ultimate plan at least.." Once all the dark pups were caught, the PAW Patrol headed back to Town Hall, where Rocky remarked, "Whew! That's the last of them!" Marshall replied with, "Yeah, at least we don't have to worry about any more trouble!" Right after he said that, a giant, floating, spiral platform came hovering over Adventure Bay, leaving many residents (and main characters) gasping. Then, the pups saw who was on it, and, in unison, shouted, "'Night Ryder!'''" "Yes, it was me all along," was his reply. It then cut to Ryder looking legitimately angry, and clutching his fists, then Night Ryder's face was finally shown. He looked almost identical to the real one, but with black eyes, jet black hair that slightly parted over his face, darker clothes, a purple cape, and think, evil looking eyebrows. He then explained how he wanted to spice up the Mayor's Convention. Ryder, obviously furious, said, "Me and the PAW Patrol will stop you, no matter what!" The last word was ''much ''louder than the rest of the sentance. Then, after a good 2 1/2 minute action scene with Night Ryder in a giant robot, they finally apprehend him, and Ryder asks him what his "ultimate plan" was. Night Ryder goes on some sort of tangent about how he wants to be real or something like that, and Ryder (impatiently) asks him again. What he said next made my jaw drop: "Oh, did you think I was going to blow up Adventure Bay or something!? I'm not THAT evil! I was just planning a barbeque!" Yes, he said a barbeque. That's pretty much all I remember of it, although there were other dreams before and after it. Okay, after that, you can take a minute to catch your breath. Anyways, I WILL be finishing Flame's backstory by the end of September. And I plan on making a few crossovers here and there. Also, I only have 1 year of High School left! Category:Blog posts